


Slip Up

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [42]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Bette Kane has become Batgirl shortly after the death of her cousin (well second cousin but he was her age so it's wierd to call him that). Nightwing comes to talk her out of being Batgirl. He knows who she is. She realizes who he is.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bette Kane
Series: Earth-116 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Slip Up

May 19th, 2012.

Bette stood on the edge of the building. She could hear the man behind her. 

"Who do you think you are kid?" He asked like a concerned adult.

"Batgirl, duh." Bette turned to see Nightwing. There were rumors that he was the first Robin.

"You're gonna get killed." He said.

"Thought you were a hero in Blüdhaven." Bette sighed.

"I am. The last Batgirl got shot. Robin is dead. This isn't some game." Nightwing said. He sounded hurt. And familiar.

Bette glared. "I know that. I just want to save people." 

"Then become a doctor or a firefighter."

"No. This is something I can do. You inspired me. I grew up with you as Robin." 

"How do you know I was Robin?" 

"Different costumes but the same skin tone and mullet. Many people believe it." 

"Listen, I don't care if I inspired you, I'm not going to have another kid die." 

Bette felt tears under her mask. "Listen, I get it. I just lost my cousin. He was one of my best friends. And you know what? People need saving from more than just supervillains. Natural disasters. Fires. Car crashes. Ski trips." The last words were only a whisper.

Nightwing stared at her. Then he shook his head. "No. No. No. No. Go home kid. Now." 

"Are you fucking kidding me? No way in hell!" Bette poked him in the chest.

"Dammit Bette! Go home!" Nightwing yelled at her. 

He knows her. 

Wait a second.

Oh no. 

Oh wow. 

Dick is Nightwing. 

Oh no.

Oh shit.

Dick is Nightwing.

"I'm not going home." Bette said as she ran past him. As soon as she got to the far edge of the roof she jumped, landing on the next building.

She was doing this.


End file.
